Many imaging devices are known for producing medical images of body lumens, such as the gastrointestinal (GI) tract. For example, endoscopy is widely used for observing, photographing tissue, and taking specimens from lesions and the like.
US Patent Application Publication 2005/0154355 to Gross et al., which is assigned to the assignee of the present application and is incorporated herein by reference, describes apparatus for use with a fluid pressure source. The apparatus includes an elongate carrier, adapted to be inserted through a proximal opening of a body lumen, and a distal piston head coupled to a distal portion of the carrier. The piston head is adapted to be in direct contact with a wall of the lumen when the carrier is inserted into the lumen, and to be advanced distally through the body lumen in response to pressure from the fluid pressure source.
The following references, which are incorporated herein by reference, may be of interest:
US Patent Application Publication 2004/0102681 to Gross
US Patent Application Publication 2005/0036059 to Goldwasser
US Patent Application Publications 2005/0038318 and 2005/0038319 to Goldwasser
US Patent Application Publication 2005/0038335 to Gross et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2005/0154278 to Cabiri et al.
PCT Publication WO 05/065044 to Cabiri et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,860 to Shan
U.S. Pat. No. 6,866,626 to Long et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,114 to Devanaboyina
U.S. Pat. No. 6,682,479 to Takahashi et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2004/0260150 to Bernstein
U.S. Pat. No. 6,709,388 to Mosse et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2005/0095200 to Schwarzberg
US Patent Application Publication 2005/0038317 to Ratnakar
U.S. Pat. No. 6,869,393 to Butler
U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,815 to Chang
U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,325 to Lindstrom et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,732 to Grundfest et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2003/0168068 to Poole and Young
US Patent Application Publication 2003/0105386 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,485,409 to Voloshin et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2002/0107478 to Wendlandt
U.S. Pat. No. 6,702,735 to Kelly
U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,364 to Bob, et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,985 to Boretos
U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,662 to Frazer
U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,307 to Utsugi
U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,591 to Dario et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,482 to Madni et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,587 to Grundfest et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,131 to Lyddy, Jr. et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,413 to Ohshiro
U.S. Pat. No. 6,503,192 to Ouchi
U.S. Pat. No. 6,814,728 to Ouchi
U.S. Pat. No. 6,911,005 to Ouchi et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2003/0083547 to Hamilton et al.
PCT Publication WO 04/069057 to Gobel
US Patent Application Publication 2003/0000526 to Gobel
PCT Publication WO 03/045487 to Gobel
U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,427 to Takada
U.S. Pat. No. 6,071,234 to Takada
U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,865 to Borody et al.